Six Syllables
by This-Dirty-Old-Town
Summary: Draco comes to terms with his semi-sick obsession of Hermione. He makes a bet with her: if she wins a dual with him then he will be her slave. If he wins then she's his Slave. Read to find out what happens. DRAMA MASTER/SLAVE SMUT AND ROMANCE!


Hermione Jean Granger, the name not only brought the foulest of snarls to his face, but accompanied it by making him ache in all the right places. The slightest mention of her name, whether it be spoken by a passer-byers lips, or if he himself was cursing it, sent him into a whirlwind of thoughts, mostly consisting of how many ways he could take her in the immediate area and what he could say to get her to that certain point where her cheeks were flushed in anger and her eyes were pointed in the most passionate way he had ever seen. Yet, that same name held the ability to send him into an overdrive of anger so intense the only possible way he could think of lessening his wrath would be to stop her golden heart from beating by using brute force, or a good hard shag, whichever the situation deemed appropriate. With these thoughts alone Draco Malfoy was becoming increasingly aware of the fact that one Hermione Granger was the sole focus of his mind and dare he say it, his desires.

I guess you could say that Draco's awareness of Hermione all started nine months, one week and three days ago. Not that he was so _aware _of her that the poor fool was counting the days, rather than that's how long it had been since he had had sex. Yes, Draco Malfoy had been celibate for nine months, not entirely by choice either. You see, having your way with the better half of the female population at Hogwarts tended to become incessant. Incessantness quickly turned into boredom, which later found its way to border line disgust. In conclusion Draco Malfoy was in a rut, and Granger just so happened to be a breath of fresh air. That conclusion however, didn't come to Draco overnight, In fact it took him several nights to realize that the witty banter the two tended to engage in got his blood boiling in a pleasant way and that the way her face flushed in anger made him fantasize about what she would look like under him withering in pleasure. His conclusion also brought with it the fact that simply having his way with her wasn't going to be enough, he wanted, no _needed _to possess her. He needed her in a way that left him breathless and repulsed all at the same time, he needed her in a way that made him hate himself, he needed her to beg for him to do ungodly things to her body and soul, he needed her in the worst way possible and if he was going to go completely against everything he had ever been taught was right, then he was going to do it with as much Malfoy grace as he could possibly muster.

It was the last day of summer vacation and Draco was currently re-reading his Hogwarts letter. The black script that informed him he would be head boy this year made his lip curl up into the closest thing to a smile that he was willing to do. No doubt Granger would be head girl and a whole year of living in close quarters with her was bound to arise some compromising situations. Doing one last mental check to make sure that everything was in its place and ready to go for the morning Draco got into bed and did what he did every night; think about Granger. He mentally imagined running his hands along her body, carefully avoiding direct contact with her breasts and other bits that would give her some sort of release, He then went on to fantasize about burying his hands in her curls and pulling to the point of pain while he thrust into her with as much force as he could. That last mental image made his cock harden painfully, sighing in frustration he snaked his hand down his boxers and gripped the sensitive flesh. Draco had never much been one for self-stimulation, but as the sexless nights dragged on he found his hand a much better companion then another faceless slut. Within minutes Draco's release was leaking into his hand and he was pushing his fantasies into the back of his head for safe keepings. He sighed as he felt the sticky substance running through his hand and onto the sheets.

"Scourgify." He muttered then tucked his wand away; he lay on his back with his arms behind his head thinking about how he could possibly make Hermione Granger his and his alone. That thought would have startled him but he had long ago stopped trying to deny his budding obsession for the mudblood extraordinaire. Smirking to himself he drifted off to sleep contemplating creative ways he could taint Hermione Granger's precious purity.

"Master Malfoy, it's time for Missy to wake you sir." The timid house elf that the Malfoy family had owned since before Draco was born spoke quietly as to not further annoy the sleeping boy. Draco cracked an eye open and looked at the ugly creature thinking of what he wanted to eat.

"Missy, go get me some toast and pumpkin juice." Were the orders he decided on, Missy bowed low and vanished with a loud crack and snap of the fingers. Draco stretched the sleep out of his body while he walked to his closet to put on the required Hogwarts uniform, leaving his tie loosened on his neck he finally felt satisfied with his appearance. Lucious had always drilled it into his head from an early age that appearances were the second most important thing to a Malfoy, only rivaled by reputation.

"_A man is nothing without his reputation and appearance, they go hand in hand." _Those were the words that Draco could always count on to be pushed into his brain by his unfeeling father and kept there to live his fucked up life by. He knew that his father was semi crazy, if not fully, though he couldn't help the unexplainable feeling of wanting to make him proud. Albeit that want to make his father proud dwindled away in Draco over the years and in its place lay bitterness for the old fool so strong that he wondered if the only way he could make is father _proud_, would be to beat the man within an inch of his life, if only to show Lucious that he was capable of hurting someone twice as bad as they had hurt him. But, alas that was just another wild fantasy of Draco's because in doing so, he would not only have to admit that he was emotionally hurt, but he would also have to show a certain sense of vulnerability to another human being and that just wouldn't be possible, because he _did _have a reputation and appearance to withhold, especially to his father. He hadn't realized it, but while he was deep in thought about his father he had been staring at the mirror and what he saw when he snapped out of his thoughts made him cringe, staring back at him in the mirror were the exact cold, unfeeling eyes that everyone saw when looking at Lucious.

"Master Malfoy?" Draco quickly turned away from the mirror that he was looking in and focused on the house elf that stood in his doorway holding a tray with two perfectly buttered pieces of toast and a chilled glass of pumpkin juice.

"I seem to have lost my appetite." Draco snarled at the house elf as he briskly walked out of his room down to the living room where he was sure that Lucious and Narcissa were already waiting for him.

Hermione waited under the 9 ¾ sign for Harry, Ron and Ginny to meet her for her last year at Hogwarts. She nervously thumbed at her acceptance letter as head girl in her pocket as she tried to inconspicuously tug at her Hogwarts uniform; she had always had a bad habit of pulling at her clothes when she was alone in public.

"You always look so uncomfortable when you're alone," was the unwanted but welcomed observation that Hermione heard Ginny voice from behind her. Hermione spun around, instantly forgetting any feeling of insecurity that she was having, you see Hermione had always been an independent girl, but lying just underneath the surface of her always in control façade was the insecure girl she tried desperately to hide.

"Ginny, I'm so glad to see you!" The two girls embraced each other and took a moment to look one another over; both had done an impressive amount of growing over the summer. Ginny had lost her boyish vibe along with her straight figure and in its place was an ever so slight but noticeable curve along torso and an era of femininity that demanded to be recognized. Hermione on the other hand was a classic case of ugly duckling syndrome, her once frizzy curls now lay in silky tendrils that rolled down to her mid-back, her body had never been something to complain about but it was now something to admire, for her petite frame shaped itself into a slender form and her face had matured into a girl-next-door type of beauty.

"Wow Hermione, a summer in Rome really did you good." Ginny commented on Hermione's improved appearance.

"And a summer at home eating your mothers delicious, cooking didn't seem to have a bad effect on you either." Hermione giggled as she tried to wrap her head around the fact that both of them appeared to be young women now.

"You know you could have helped us carry the luggage over here instead of pushing us out of your way when you saw Hermione." Ron grumbled as he approached the duo, Hermione turned to see Ron and Harry awkwardly trying to push their carts along with Ginny's forgotten one through the mess of parting parents and children.

"'ello 'Mione," Harry and Ron both smiled up at Hermione as they situated the luggage out of the walk way, Hermione beamed at them and pulled them into a much awaited group hug. She couldn't help but notice that they felt considerably larger then that last time she had hugged them.

"Jeez 'Mione you look great," Harry complimented her as they broke apart, she noticed that they had both grown taller and it seemed as though their quidditch practice had a desired result because she could see a certain leanness under their uniform.

"Yeah way better than last year," Ron just had to open his mouth and ruin her secret admiration of their bodies. In the spirit of reuniting Hermione refrained from giving him one of her stern chastises about thinking before he just opens his mouth, but instead settled on rolling her eyes and smiling as the four friends grabbed their bags and headed onto the train that brought them back to their beloved school for a year that Hermione hoped would be filled with some much needed peace and normalcy.

Draco sighed as he sat alone in the compartment that the teachers had assigned the heads and prefects to use as a meeting place to discuss the up-coming year and what not. He pulled the pocket watch that his father had given to him as a young boy out of his robes and silently watched as the seconds ticked by. Subconsciously he let his mind slip away as he thought of the life lesson that Lucious had _taught_ him when giving Draco the watch. _"This watch was given to me by my father and to him by his father, now I'm passing it down to you. Never let it be forgotten that time waits for no one. Every time you look at this watch I want you to remember that everyone dies sometime and if you ever want to get somewhere in this world and stay there then you have to learn how to swoon time." _Draco snarled at the remembered words of _advice, _more like Lucious getting smashed and spewing words of nonsense, which Draco knew to be true, for the next morning Lucious turned the house into a hell whole by making every house elf they owned search for the _missing _pocket watch. In his drunken stupor he had forgotten that he had given it to Draco and Draco took it upon himself to get some weird form of petty revenge on the old nutter by keeping the watch well hidden. Even to this day, about seven years since he had acquired the pocket watch Lucious still thought it to be lost; however, that didn't stop the man from occasionally getting drunk and raging about how he knew that that traitorous house elf Dobby had taken it before he had been unfairly set free. Even Draco found that amusing, who knew that one of Potter's self-righteous acts would someday unknowingly work in Draco's favor.

Hermione opened the door to the compartment that professor McGonagall had assigned the heads and prefects to meet in to discuss duties and inform the new prefects the just of things. Draco watched as Hermione stepped into the room, looking down as she shut the door behind her. He smirked to himself she hadn't noticed his presence in the compartment yet. He took a moment to simply observe her; he let his eyes travel over her well conserved body, when he had gotten all he was going to get out of looking her over her let his eyes rest on her face. Her cheek bones elegantly jutted out giving her a sharpened sense of beauty which contradicted her innocent honey colored orbs. Hermione sensed a pair of eyes on her and immediately looked up to see Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin prince staring at her. Her usual rational demeanor slipped away and in its place laid the side of her that only Malfoy could bring out.

"What are you doing here? This compartment is reserved for heads and prefects." She snipped, snarl in place. Draco smirked at her from his bored looking position on the bench and tried to decide what would be the best way to tell her that he had been selected for head boy this year. He settled on simply reaching into his robe and grabbing his welcoming letter that looked identical to hers and did indeed labeled him as head boy. "Oh bullocks, How'd you manage that one Malfoy? Daddy pay your way into this one along with your position on the quidditch team?" Draco glared at her and stood from the bench to tower over her with his now six foot three inches build, she took a respectful step back giving him the silent demand of space that his figure called for. Never one to miss out on detail Draco felt his ego growing bigger already, at least the girl had some form of respect for him, however subconscious it may be.

"If you must know Granger, I actually earned this title by having the second best grades all of last year and the year before that. But of course you wouldn't know anything about that what with your head always being up Weasel and Potheads ass all the time now would you?" It seemed that his words had the desired effect upon her, for her cheeks flushed red and her eyes narrowed in anger. Before she could tell him that he was a foul, evil, loathsome little cockroach he held his hand up to silence her and went on with his insults instead. "If you ask me Dumbledore finally made a smart decision by making me head boy who else has the good grace to work with the likes of _you_ all year?" He smirked even bigger as he sat back down upon noticing the compartment door being slid open and waited for Hermione to make a fool of herself.

"Why you arrogant, smug, son-of-a-bit-"

"That is quite enough Miss Granger." The stern voice of McGonagall easily over powered Hermione's high pitched one. Hermione flinched at the sound of her voice and turned around with a sheepish look on her face. Draco mentally laughed, if the whole year was going to be filled with events much like this little fiasco then he could see himself quit enjoying the up-coming nine months.


End file.
